A Moon Legacy (Remake)
by EtroMoon
Summary: One woman's future, one mans past, and the spell of the moon. A journey about love and courage, but above all about destiny. chibiusaXhelios, Please read and review.
1. Lessons to be learnt

AN: I sent an email to the support team and waited for a response in the hopes I could get an answer to if this was breaking the rules. This is a remake of a story I started writing in 2005 under the pen name LadySamurai17 but I have since lost my account details because hotmail deleted my email :( I've always wanted to finish this story, and I've always toyed with the idea of reposting it but I always feared it would be frowned upon. So I am taking a risk because I love this story, and I love Sailor Moon and with Crystal coming out it gave me the final push I needed to just try and see if this was ok.

I do hope it can stay, and I hope those reading it love and enjoy it as much as I do.

Etro~

* * *

 **A Moon Legacy (Remake)**

 **Act 1 – A Gown of Heritage**

 ** _Chapter 1 – Lessons to be learnt_**

Small Lady woke that morning to the warmth of the sun bathing her cheek followed by Diana jumping on her pillow to greet her. "Come on Small Lady, the Queen has requested to see you." Small Lady rubbed her eyes and stretched. "Why does she want to see me, I would have thought she'd be too busy with the knighting ceremony on tonight." Diana put her paws on the girl's cheek before she could escape to roll away from her. "I think that's what she wants to see you about." Small Lady sat up causing the small cat to jump back. Stretching again she yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes again, all in all she looked rather scruffy having come to bed without brushing her hair. Diana looked to the princess and frowned, shaking her head "She wants you to act more like a lady, she wants to teach you." Small Lady woke then, she stared at her friend and then laughed "What's wrong with how I act?" Diana gave her a stern look and told her that she wasn't very ladylike, she didn't even brush her hair before she went to bed, she was constantly out at the stables and riding the horses and getting dirty – she even picked on Small Lady's lack of formal tongue, stating that a princess she always be proper. Small Lady however huffed, then giggled and threw a pillow at Diana, "You and mother can't both be serious, it's not like I am an adult yet anyway but whatever, I will go."

 _~Half an hour later~_

"Hi mum, you wanted to see me for lesson?" Small Lady couldn't contain her amusement as her mother nodded and stood "Now Small Lady, that's where we shall begin" Small Lady looked up "What? What did I say? Huh?" Small Lady really didn't understand what was wrong with what she said but the sigh her mother gave told her she should simple agree. "Fine..." Small Lady's one liner awarded her a warning glare which she sweetly smiled back too. "First we shall start with proper pronunciation." Small Lady let out a small "Eh?" to which the Queen responded with "Pardon" prompting her daughter to repeat her –

"Padon."

"No, pardon"

"Parrrrdon" Small Lady mimicked her mother but added in extra rolling of the 'r' for fun. This only seemed to award her a warning smile from her mother. "Now, Small Lady if you don't wish to learn this for toni-" Small Lady was quick to jump and stood to leave with a grin "Ok!" but her mother was quicker "Small Lady, sit back down now!" Reluctantly the girl sat back down and her mother continued "First step, pronunciation…"

 _~ 1 hour later ~_

"Small Lady Serenity!"

"Um, you don't call me that unless...oh!?" Small Lady knew she had really gotten under her mother's skin and pushed too many of the right buttons, so much so that even when her father wandered in she begged him to save her. The King however took one look from his daughter to his fuming wife "Usagi?"

"What!?" the Queen calmed herself down then started again "Yes dear?"

"What's the matter honey?"

"Nothing Mamoru" Her words were laced with fury "I am trying to teach your daughter proper pronunciation!" To this Small Lady rolled her eyes "DON'T – you roll your eyes at me!"

Mamoru took one last look at his wife and then his daughter and decided that is was safer to leave "I think that is my queue" he stated before slowly backing out the room. "But daddy!" Small Lady gave him a pleading look but he returned it "N-arh, you're on your own, your mother is scary when she is like this. I should know, I was there when she had you." With that, the King made haste and left leaving Small Lady to face her mother.

 _~ 4 hours later ~_

"Don't worry mother, I promise you that I will be on my best behaviour and speak with proper pronunciation and in the correct royal tongue"

"Best behaviour?"

"Yes mother, best behaviour." As Small Lady walked out and skipped the last step to which the Queen shook her head "That girl will be the death of me on day."

Small Lady on the other hand had managed to startle a few of the maids with her newly acquired formal speech and when she finally did reach her room Diana was next to be stunned. "Where in the moon have you been?"

"Hello Diana, I've been with mother."

"Wha! What in the moon did she do to you?"

Small Lady smiled, "I think it is safe to assume that I just may be the cause of her white hair"

"I see…so it went that well?"

"Certainly did" Small Lady said knowingly which only seemed to make Diana roll her eyes "Very well, I will leave you to get ready" Diana walked out of the room before adding under her breath with a smile "Sometimes I feel sorry for Neo-Queen Serenity."

"Hay!" Small Lady threw a pillow and the little cat door Diana left through, smiling to herself.


	2. A Mother's Request

AN: Slow to start but hang in there, this gets fun :)

* * *

 **A Moon Legacy (Remake)**

 **Act 1 – A Gown of Heritage**

 ** _Chapter 2 – A mother's request_**

The moon hung low in the sky, its soft gentle glow bathing the garden below a young girl's window. Its brilliance, captivating for all to see, though tonight as the young girl stretched out her hand as if to touch it, she felt like it was hers and hers alone. Allowing her gaze to fall from the moon, her hand to dropped back onto her lap as she sighed deeply. She had forever longed to visit it, to visit that lost kingdom on the moon, but for all her status as a princess of earth the ruined moon kingdom was a forbidden place to go.

"Small Lady?" the familiar purr of her best friend Diana filled her ears, momentarily interrupting her dreams. "Yes?" Small Lady didn't turn to face her feline friend, rather she lifted her gaze from her hands to that of the palace gates. Tonight the bridge leading into the palace was busy with guests arriving from across the continent. Tonight the King and Queen, her parents, were to announce the royal court guard. Although the world had enjoyed peace since Sailor Moon and her Senshi fought together against the evil that threaten them, the King and Queen still felt the need to have guards to keep the peace and to protect those that couldn't protect themselves. Small Lady however always thought her mother and father were paranoid but she couldn't deny the good work the guard did – they watched over everyone in Neo Tokyo, upholding the law and even bringing food and building shelter for those who were struggling. Usually it was for refugees from other lands, the world though peaceful still had ambitious souls who sought power. Her mother had explained to her once that peace was something you never stop working towards, and though their kingdom enjoyed it, there were those who still wanted more. When Small Lady had questioned her mother further she simply said, 'Where there is light, there is darkness and where there is darkness there is light. Small Lady, if we ever wish to bring peace to all then we need to make sure our light shines brighter than the darkness. Then, and only then can we hope to help others to realise their own light.' Small Lady had thought on what her mother said, to always keep her light shining brighter than the darkness, it was something she would never forget and something that she choose to live by.

"You have to get ready, the knighting ceremony will begin soon." Small Lady scrunched her nose before turning to face Diana who had gingerly jumped up onto her lap. "I know Diana I just find these things so boring and…" Small Lady didn't get to finish her sentence, instead the elegant form of Neo Queen Serenity, her mother graced her room. "Mother!?" It was rather unexpected and Small Lady was a little embarrassed seeing her mother in her beautiful white gown while she wore a loosely fitting shirt half buttoned up and her bare legs showing. "I-Uh…Sorry I was just" jumping up suddenly Diana found herself bracing for impact as her little paws hit the ground – Small Lady had gotten to her feet in a hurry to get ready, obviously due to her mother's presence. "Small Lady." The soothing echo of her mother's voice rang in her ears but she continued to look for her dress, hoping she wasn't going to be scolded for not being ready yet. "Chibiusa." This name however stopped the girl, she looked over to her mother who was now seated where Small Lady had been moments before. "Honey, come, sit with me a moment." Small Lady wasn't quite sure what this was about but she listened and found her feet carrying her to the bay window, her body sinking into the pillow that lined the oversized window ledge. "Is everything ok? I didn't mean to be…" She was shushed before she could say anymore, "They are quite boring aren't they?" Small Lady looked up to her mother who was smiling and she took it as her queue to whine a little more about it "Yeesss, I have to stand there for ages while you and papa give this long speech…" But it was short lived as her mother frowned slightly, maybe she had said too much or maybe it was her lack of proper pronunciation. Small Lady shuddered slightly as she recalled a not so posed mother scolding her ten hours before. "I know it can seem like it's nothing, and it's boring to be there but you do understand that as future Queen it is your duty?" Small Lady bowed her head with a slight huff. "I know, I promise I will be on best behaviour too." The Queen smiled "and speak properly tonight too?" Small Lady looked up at her mother, "Yes mother-dear if that is thy will." Her mother giggled "Now that is just over doing it." The two laughed together and spoke in overly royal tongue for a little, making each other laugh and making light of their rather challenging encounter that morning. However, the Queen brought them back to earth by interrupting her daughter's giggle with a request.

"I…I can't…" The stunned girl must have had her mouth open for her mother raised her hand to lift her daughters chin to close it. "You are growing into a beautiful young lady, soon I won't be able to call you Small Lady or Chibiusa anymore." Small Lady was still stunned to silence as her mother continued "My mother was a strong, elegant and caring woman who ruled the Moon Kingdom with kindness. She was loved by so many and I always looked up to her. Tonight, I want you to wear her gown. Be it a symbol of all you are yet to become and take courage and strength from her just like I did so many years ago." Small Lady brought her hands to her lips as a maid entered her room with Queen Serenity's gown. "Mother... it's simply beautiful" the young girl stood under the watchful gaze of her proud mother. She had dreamed often of the Moon Kingdom and tonight more than ever she was going to feel even more a part of its legacy. However the sudden thought of it brought her back to reality, "I don't think I can do this..." She looked to her mother who simply smiled. "Have courage, you'll be making us so proud. Besides" she added with a smile "It's not like everyone across the galaxy coming, just a boring knighting ceremony" Her mother teased before she ushered Small Lady into the dressing room where the maid had gone to ready the dress.


	3. Knighting Ceremony

**A Moon Legacy (Remake)**

 **Act 1 – A Gown of Heritage**

 ** _Chapter 3 – Knighting Ceremony_**

She stood there a moment, staring at her reflection in the floor length mirror. Never in Small Lady's life had she looked so stunning and felt so mature and grownup. The seventeen year old was breathless, even as she twirled and the dress caught the flow of motion, fanning around her claves she couldn't believe it was really her. "Once last touch Princess" The maid woke her from her daze as she instructed Small Lady to face the mirror – that was when she caught sight of the beautiful set of wings being attached to the back of her dress. They were clear but shimmered somehow with blues and soft purples as if to replicate that of the Silver Crystal. "There, all done." As if on cue the Queen entered the dressing room and gasped, her hands collapsing over her smiling lips as she gazed at her daughter. "Stop mum, you're making me blush." Small Lady couldn't lift her eyes to her mothers, she was blushing so much that she thought the red in her cheeks would ruin the moment. "Small Lady, no, my Lady Serenity – you look stunning. You grandmother would be very proud." Small Lady looked at her mother who was all smiles "Mother, what was she like?" The Queen smiled gentle as she directed her daughter out of the dressing room and back to where Diana now waited for them. "Well, she was very kind, very loving and graceful. She is very special and everyone in her kingdom loved her. You remind me of her…in some ways" Her mother added with a soft tug on her daughters elbow.

By now Diana had seen Small Lady and she couldn't find words to describe how she looked this very moment, the Queen however saved her "Will you bring me Small Lady's brush." Doing as she was told, the cat retrieve the brush and gave it to the Queen who began to brush her daughter's hair. Once she finished she stood and held her hand out to Small Lady "We really should be going"

With a sigh, Small Lady placed her hand in her mother's "Yes mother, but do I really have to go? I still think they are a bore"

The Queen smiled, "You may be right but you and I both have to go, at least think of your father, after all he is the one giving the speech." They both giggled and walked out of Small Lady's room heading towards the great hall where the noise of their guests grew louder with each step they took. Soon they stood before the solid oak doors with the King, the doors had been purposefully closed awaiting to announce their entrance. Trumpets sounded and Small Lady could hear people shuffling as the master of ceremonies announced their arrival. Slowly the doors opened and all eyes fell to them as they proceed to walk in and down a long red carpet. "Small Lady, stop fidgeting." Serenity whispered to her daughter beside her "But people are staring at me and whispering"

"That is simply because you are our daughter, the princess and heir to the throne."

"No, it's because I'm wearing this dress."

The Queen smiled as they continued on. Before them, three large oak seats were arranged on a raised platform. This was where the King, Queen and Princess took their seats while the ceremony took place. After, great large tables would be placed before them and a feast would be had in celebration of those awarded knighthood. "Ladies and gentlemen, members of the court, and esteemed guests. We are gathered here tonight to honour the achievements of five young men who embraced the trails of becoming a knight and serving, country, King and Queen. These men before us, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jedite, Zocite and Helios have…" The sound of her father's voice was drowned out by Small Lady's imagination. She was looking out the window and daydreaming as she gazed at the full moon. It wasn't until she got a jab in the ribs from her mother that she came back to reality, bringing her gaze from the moon to rest on the young man receiving Knighthood.

"I dub thee, Helios Highwing a royal knight of the court and to myself and the royal family. Arise Sir Helios."

"Helios…" Small Lady let the name roll off her tongue, he was quite handsome and had hair similar to her mothers, it was rather striking against his deep golden eyes. Though he was stern and gave off a strong aura she was able to catch a glimpse of his soft smile when he returned to the other four guards who congratulated him. Finally, she allowed herself think he was cute, even pointing out to Hotaru who couldn't help be agree with her.

After their meals were served, music had started and the guests were invited to dance. Small Lady however had just about enough of all the stares she was getting from the male guests and decided she needed some fresh air. Although she loved wearing this dress she felt it did mean she received a lot of unwanted attention and even on her way out, some had been game enough to ask her to dance which she politely refused.

Reaching the balcony off to the side of the great hall she leaned on the ledge and looked up towards the moon "Maybe one day I will rule over the Moon Kingdom and bring back the Silver Millennium, just like Queen Serenity. She looked down at her dress and smiled when she was interrupted by a man's voice. "Princess, why did you leave the celebration so soon?" The princess wanted to turn to glare and whoever had interrupted her but when she turned with her pretty yet fake smile she was pleasantly surprised to find someone standing that who she decided she didn't mind being disturbed by. "It's seems a little dull in there without your presence." Small Lady couldn't help the pink that rose to her cheeks. "Guardian Knight Helios, it is a pleasure to meet you." Helios bowed deeply and took her hand to kiss the back of it gently, "The pleasure is all mine."

"You are quite the charmer aren't you? And brave to seek me out." Again a blush was on her cheeks and a smile laced on her lips.

"Brave? Maybe it is simply the wine that has dulled my sense of caution." He had a soft smile across his lips. "Princess, would you do me the honour of dancing with me, you would not know how happy it would make me." If this man was trying to charm her it was certainly working. Small Lady didn't know if it were his deep eyes or his soft smile or the promise of the warmth she could feel when she took his hand, but here she was being lead to the dance floor with a newly appointed Knight. It didn't go unnoticed either, as the two made their way to the center of the floor Helios spun Small Lady and gently pulled her closely into him. Her dress moved with her, it shimmered under the lights as it hugged her form that was now neatly tucked into Helios's strong yet gentle embrace. As if on cue, the famous singer Des'ree begun to sing 'Kissing you' and Small Lady felt like everything just faded away and in that moment as others cleared the dance floor it was only just her and Helios.

The music finished and the guests clapped as the Helios spun Small Lady one last time, the clapping and reminded her of where she was and a blush neatly formed on her cheeks. Not forgetting her lessons from this morning however, she curtsied to Helios and made her way gracefully to her seat.

"Well dear, what were you saying about boring?" Her mother said teasingly.

"Oh hush." Small Lady retorted with rosy cheeks.


	4. A love and hate relationship

AN: At the request of an old reviewer, more Hotaru :)

* * *

 **A Moon Legacy (Remake)**

 **Act 1 – A Gown of Heritage**

 ** _Chapter 4 – A love and hate relationship_**

Small Lady woke the next morning feeling lighter and ever, her dreams were of her dancing with the mysterious newly appointed Knight. Even her cheeks were still tainted with a soft pink hue and Diana couldn't help but notice the sudden change in her princess's demeanour. "Good morning Small Lady, I'm surprised to see you up so early. Normally I have to drag you out of bed." The cat teased but Small Lady only smiled at her, too happy to really care or notice that she was being teased. "You must have had a good night?" It was this question however that woke the young girl from her dreaming. "Oh yes! It was so wonderful" She picked Diana up and twirled them around as she got out of bed "If I could relive any night it would be that one!" Diana on the other hand was feeling rather dizzy when Small Lady finally put her down but she was also very happy to see her princess so bubbly. "Well I'm happy you had a good time but your moth" Before the feline could finish her sentence Small Lady's door flew open and Hotaru came barging in. "Chibi-usa!" The deep violet haired girl embraced her best friend in a surprise hug "I saw you dancing with that boy last night! Wasn't he handsome?" She had a huge smile on her face and continued "I must say though, I'm rather jealous. It's hard enough to get you do dance with me and here he comes and sweeps you off your feet and onto the dancefloor. What you don't love me anymore Chibi-usa?" Small Lady just giggled and pushed her friend playfully "You're my one true love Hotaru" She teased though Hotaru just scrunched her nose playfully "Nope, I've been replaced."

The two girls giggled together a little longer and Hotaru filled Small Lady in on the gossip, mostly the gossip of Small Lady dancing with Helios and looking very stunning and grown up in the Queen's gown. In the end it was Diana's growl that got their attention and put a halt to the chatter. "Small Lady, you have to hurry. Your mother wishes to see you and now you only have fifteen minutes to get there!" Small Lady let out a yelp before jumping up and racing to get dressed while Hotaru also realised she had to be somewhere. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" Diana just muttered to herself that she did try but it feel on deaf ears as Hotaru raced out the door after giving Small Lady one last hug. Eventually Small Lady was down the hall and briskly walking to meet her parents but who she met first was rather unexpected though she was, at first, very pleased to see.

"Good morning" She said in a gentle voice with a soft smile, but instead of the greeting she expected she only got a nod with a stern look and then he was gone. Helios had, in her eyes, completely ignored her and was extremely rude. "Fine!" She called after him before charging off to her see her parents. She knew she was being childish, but after having such a wonderful night and dreaming about him she couldn't help her reaction. She was offended that the perfect man of her dreams turned out to be a snob and what was worse is that she thought he was the perfect man! He was just like the rest of them, he probably only danced with her so he could brag about it to his friends, or to raise his status or whatever it is stupid boys do.

Small Lady had all these thoughts running through her mind as the doors to her parents study opened "Morning mother and father, you wanted to see me?" looking up from the paperwork on the desk both the King and Queen gave their daughter a soft smile. "Yes dear" her mother began softly "We have reviewed the guardian reports to assess which guardian will be suitable to be assigned with your protection" Her father added to which Small Lady made a face she hoped her parents didn't notice, she didn't want it to be the snob Helios and she didn't care if she was being childish about it. "Out of all the guardians, Helios was ranked the best so it is a clear choice that he is to be your guardian."

"What! That self-righteous snob?!" Small Lady couldn't stop the words even if she wanted to, the thoughts swimming in her head snice their encounter spilled out for all to see in that one retort.

"Small Lady!" It was her father this time that gave her a stern look followed by her mother trying to assess the situation. "Honey, dear – we thought after last night that you wouldn't be opposed to the choice?" Before her mother could say anything further Small Lady was again on the offensive. "Well I saw him this morning and he snubbed me. Who does that!? That's not very deserving of a guardian is it!?"

Neo Queen Serenity had just about enough of this outburst "Oh did he really?" she mocked, "Well I am sorry but he is at the top of his class and we want the best for our daughter." Small Lady started to scow "We have sent for him already and informed him of his new duties, he should arrive any minute now." As if on cue the doors opened and in walked the offending person in question, according to Small Lady anyway. "Ah, and here he is now"

"Yes your majesties" he said sternly before bowing on one knee before the three of them.

"Arise Sir Helios, as you are now aware you are to be assigned protection duty" Small Lady begun to shake her head, suddenly this was becoming more real than she wanted. "No longer will you be a guardian to myself and the King but to our daughter Small Lady Serenity" Helios's head shot up and glanced over at the princess with a look of disapproval before his gaze returned to the King and Queen. "Yes your majesty." One look and you could tell it was not what he had wanted as much as it wasn't want Small Lady wanted either.

Knowing she was powerless to change her parent's minds she scoffed and turned on her heel, storming out of the room soon to be followed by her new 'guardian'.


	5. I'm not you're babysitter

**A Moon Legacy (Remake)**

 **Act 1 – A Gown of Heritage**

 ** _Chapter 5 – I'm not you're babysitter_**

Small Lady was fuming, she still couldn't get her head around this boy's actions. How could he be so warm one day and then so cold the next!? "Why did you snob me off?" She couldn't take the questions in her mind anymore and finally rounded on him "You could have at least said hello to me, you know that is the polite thing to do!" Helios however remained calm throughout her little outburst, his look still stoic and hiding any emotions that might be at play this very moment. "I am a guardian, princess it is my job to protect you, not keep you happy!" Helios realised that he may have been a little harsh but it was still true, he was there to keep the royal family safe and he took that very seriously "You wouldn't understand" he finally added in a little softer tone. Small Lady however was stuck on one part of his statement "What do you mean 'keep my happy'!? Who do you think you are? I never asked you to dance did I? I wasn't the one who said it would make you happy if I would, was I?"

Helios could see this was getting out of hand, its true he had said those things but it was also true that he had a little bit of liquid courage to help with having the guts to even say those things. "Chibi-usa" He didn't even get to complete what he was going to say, Small Lady was angrier than ever.

"Chibi-usa!? Chibi-usa! I never gave you permission to call me that! It is Princess or Lady Serenity to you!" by this point she was getting under his skin, he just wanted to do his job and not be yelled at by this brat "Fine! SMALL Lady Serenity. As you wish!"

"Ohh, what is with you!? Where is he? The man I met last night, the one I danced with, the one whose eyes were captivating mine? Tell me, where is he because I want that guy back!"

Helios finally had enough, arguing with this girl was just exhausting "Princess, I am a Guardian, don't you get it? I have worked all my life for this and I don't want to screw it up ok! You wouldn't understand…"

Small Lady was still not listening, instead she stormed off to her room before abruptly turning on her heel and charged down the hallway. At first Helios though she was going to come at him with another round of rage but she instead passed him and headed back to her parents study. Begrudgingly he followed…

"Mother, Father." She interrupted "I do not wish to have Helios as my guardian!"

Her parents, both shocked remained to keep a level head "Why dear?" her mother asked calmly.

"Why!? Why!? Because he, because he is an idiot!" it was really the only word she could think of at the time, but it did the job.

"Small Lady!" this time both her parents yelled having seen a rather hurt looking Helios waiting at the door before he turned to leave.

"What!?"

"Do you have any idea how much you just hurt him?" her mother questioned

"Well, well he hurt me first!" Small Lady couldn't help but wonder if she did really hurt him, for some reason that made her feel bad but she pushed it aside.

"Small Lady Serenity, you are seventeen and you're acting like a four year old"

"I AM NOT!"

"You are too. Now go and apologise to him."

"What!? No! He should apologise to me!"

"Small Lady Serenity, if you continue to behave like this we will send you to your room." The Queen's voice was starting to raise now.

"Like you said mother, I'm seventeen!"

"Exactly, now start acting your age!"

"I AM ACTING MY AGE!"

"Fine. If you are going to be like this then you leave me with no choice." The Queen's brain begun plotting against her daughter and planning her perfect punishment as she called for Helios to enter. "Helios" he gulped "I want you to step up your guard on Small Lady Serenity, as she is acting like a four year old she is going to need someone to supervise her twenty-four-seven, two feet away from her at all times…"

"Mother!"

"Do I make myself clear?"

Helios dared not disagree even if he thought this whole thing was outrageous "Yes you majesty"

"Fine!" Small Lady, having lost the battle stormed out the room for the second time that day, once again she was closely followed by Helios.

"That girl is going to be the death of me…" Her mother muttered as the King placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.


End file.
